


Presents

by Vicarious_Embarrassment



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Glitter, Grinding, Kira just wants Farah to be happy, MC blushes easily and frequently, Oral Sex, Shameless PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Embarrassment/pseuds/Vicarious_Embarrassment
Summary: It's Farah's birthday, and Kira has more than one present to give her. Farah has a present for her, too.





	Presents

Kira fusses, fingers smoothing and playing with the sparkling rainbow ribbons until they’ve lost nearly all their curl – hanging somewhat limply from the present wrapped in shining blue and prancing unicorns. It looks gaudy, it looks obnoxiously bright, and Kira just _knows_ that Farah will love it.

The second present is tucked into the pocket of her dress, so that she can chicken out whenever she wants to. It’s not wrapped, and just thinking about those amber eyes blinking back in confusion until she explains has an uncomfortable sweat starting on her body.

She thinks happy thoughts so that the vampire doesn’t walk in on her smelling like she’s been at the gym all day.

Just barely hearing the footsteps outside before the door is swung open, Kira still jerks when the dark-skinned woman bursts in with enthusiasm. Farah’s coiled hair isn’t covered by a loose hat, but instead is being pushed down by a strapped down party hat, and... is that glitter all over her face?

“Happy birthday, _Far_ -ist of them all!” The laugh that rings out in her small apartment lets her know her pun is appreciated.

(And Tina had doubted that there would never be anyone as big a goofball as her to enjoy all her stupid puns.)

“Happy birthday to me!” The vampire repeats back before scooping her taller girlfriend into a hug, rubbing glitter all over her, “Where are my presents?”

“You’ve had how many birthdays? I was so sure you’d be tired of presents by now...”

Farah squawks in indignation, taking the present hidden behind the brunette’s back, “I can’t believe you lied to me. I want an apology.”

Amber eyes sparkle and Kira ducks to press a quick kiss to her nose.

“Just open it.”

“The present?” Thick black eyebrows wiggle suggestively, and Kira can’t believe that Farah’s dirty jokes can still make her flush after several months of dating.

“ _Yes_ , the present!”

“The present can always wait-”

“ _ **Farah**_ ,” Kira pushes her thin lips into a pout, “I’m going to take it away if you don’t stop.” Her flush has spread to the tips of her ears and across her chest, and she prods at her girlfriend’s glittery cheek. “My eyes are up here.”

“What? I thought dating meant I was allowed to shamelessly ogle you, or at least that’s what Ava’s romance novels tell me.”

They both crack up at the mental image, but at least part of Kira’s smile is getting to hear that they’re dating. She’s dating a sexy, funny vampire, and sometimes it still doesn’t feel real; like at some point Farah’s going to realize there are more interesting people out there and bounce.

Nails shred quickly through the carefully wrapped paper – even if it doesn’t look like it was, she _tried_ – and then opens up the cardboard box her present had been shoved in.

Farah blinks for several seconds before grinning and pulling them out – the outsides to the set are all a rich purple wool, lined with a dark grey sherpa for the inside. Kira hadn’t been exactly sure what to get someone who had most things provided for them by an agency with much deeper pockets than hers, but-

“They feel so nice!” Farah emphasizes this by running the soft fabric up and down Kira’s face, mushing the detective’s cheeks up and around, “These are going to be so warm!” There’s a pause. “Do you think Morgan will steal them?”

“Not if you get more glitter on them.”

“You’re a _genius_!” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an entire shaker still half-full of glitter, and dumps it on the hat, the gloves, the scarf, and Kira’s floor.

“Well, it was nice knowing life without glitter. I can say good-bye to that life now.” Blue eyes mournfully look down at the pile of glitter that’s exploded over her living room.

“So,” Farah has already swung the scarf haphazardly around her shoulders and tucked the other items into the front of her vest, looking like she’d been stuffing her bra with them and got distracted part-way through as she saunters up to Kira covered in glitter, “Is that a... magnifying glass or are you just happy to see me?”

A laugh chokes its way out of her throat, even as her face turns redder, “A magnifying glass?”

“It’s a detective thing!”

“If you say so,” Kira can’t seem to calm the racing of her heart as Farah blinks curiously up at her. Her tongue reflexively flick out at her lips nervously and half-lidded eyes track the motion.

“Don’t tell me that’s a dildo? I would’ve brought my-”

“No!” Her voice comes out reedy and high-pitched, as if she’s just stubbed her toe, “It’s not a dildo, Farah!”

“Then what is it?” They both know that Farah’s teasing will long outlast Kira’s attempts to distract from the topic, so she gives up and shoves the small object into Farah’s chest.

“I- a toothbrush? Oh, it’s cute!”

The narrowed, probing look is both not as bad and worse than she had imagined, and she wants to crawl up into a corner somewhere.

“It’s- uh, people in relationships sometimes, will, uh, leavetoothbrushesateachother’splaces!”

She’s forgotten that she’s wearing her glasses and now they’re smudged when she plants her face in her palms.

Gentle but firm fingers slowly pry the detective’s hands away from her bright red face.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Farah keeps the freckled hands clutched in her own as she pulls them down to her mouth and presses a small kiss in the palm.

“I know- I know that the Agency got Bravo a place to stay. But.” Farah’s stare is intense, all signs of joking gone, “But you mentioned not really having your own home and... you can have that. Here. If you want!” She flicks out her tongue again as her eyes dart to anywhere but the vampire’s own, “The apartment’s small but I can clear space in the closet-”

Kira, too busy staring holes into the threads of Farah’s vest, doesn’t have any warning before the smaller woman is leaning up on tip-toes to press their lips together.

It starts slow, like most of their kisses do, before Farah is nipping at her lips until they open – her tongue darting in to tease at the other woman’s.

The muscles in the detective’s shoulders relax, and the kiss becomes something slow and intimate – languid movements of lips and tongues until they both pull back, Kira’s breath coming out heavier than normal and Farah’s pupils dilated.

“This is the _best_ present.”

“I know I’m great, but we kiss all the-” she pauses, seeing the serious look on Farah’s face, “Well, it was a present for me too, so don’t feel _too_ indebted.” Saying what she wants never comes out as easily as the jokes, always coming out fumbled like they’re balls being juggled by a toddler and wind up inevitably all over the floor with her scrambling to pick them back up.

‘I want this to be your home’ ‘I want you to know that you have a place with me’ ‘You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time’

Maybe one day she’ll say them out loud.

Her heart thuds in her chest like a hammer, even while it feels light as a feather when Farah tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at her with open affection.

She’s never known her heart could ache in such a good way.

“No, no, no, this is the best gift I’ve ever had and it’s only right that I show you my appreciation,” that mischievous glint is back in Farah’s eyes as she licks a stripe up Kira’s neck. “Bedroom?” Farah snaps the party hat off of her head and flings it somewhere into the pile of glitter.

It’s a question, but Kira’s not sure what alternate universe she’d have to be in to say no. She’s been burning a hole through the bed with thoughts of Farah’s talented fingers on her, and her dreams have only been getting worse and worse as they keep behind some kind of unstated line – heated makeout sessions and light over-the-clothes groping when Farah decides to get handsy with her ass – but never further.

She squeaks when the vampire does just that, firmly groping at the flesh of her butt while mumbling something about how much she likes yoga pants, and jostling her from her thoughts.

“Yes! Bedroom!” What Kira lacks for in seduction she makes up for in bare-faced honest enthusiasm that just makes Farah want to tease her more, and she follows the urge by nipping at her neck, the tempting smell of blood humming just beneath the surface.

When they finally make it to the bed they fall down on it in a mess of limbs and tongues, kissing carelessly as Kira tries to get an arm under her without elbowing Farah’s nose. Teeth pull at her lower lip and suck, careful not to break the skin.

“Ah, Farah, if you can control it, I don’t mind if you-”

“I don’t usually play fair, but we’re not agreeing on that right now.” Despite the reassurance, Kira can see the way Farah swallows and focuses on the curve of her neck. “I want to taste _something else_ first.”

The freckled woman’s breath hitches at just the thought, hips wiggling underneath her partner in search of friction. Some more squirming and their thighs slot into place, the thicker well-muscled one pushing up into Farah’s clothed sex, while her thinner one grinds down into Kira’s.

The vampire’s small moan is eclipsed by Kira’s much louder one, who proceeds to sink her teeth into her lip to keep from bothering the neighbours.

Hands run hot and heavy down her shirt before they slip under the loose tanktop, tickling up the sides until they’re groping at her bralette-covered breasts. The questing hands face little resistant from the soft fabric as they massage the skin slowly.

“I like this bra,” Farah grins deviously, fingers plucking at her quickly hardening nipples through the thin lace, “but I like what’s under much better. Can I unwrap my present now?”

Kira splutters at the cheesy line, but helps wiggle off the top and bra, muffling another moan as Farah sucks a nub into her mouth while lightly pinching the other, before using both hands to grope at the sensitive flesh.

“It’s your birthday, shouldn’t I be...?” Kira trails off in a sigh as her hips roll instinctively against Farah’s thigh. Every nerve feels like it’s connected to her pussy, pulses of heat rollling down to the place somewhere beneath her belly button with each touch.

“Exactly, it’s my birthday so I get to unwrap you first!” She winks before pulling down the tight pair of yoga pants, “Seeing you in these but not being able to take them off should be illegal.” She groans when she finally sits back to look down at her partner – freckles flushed and clothed in nothing but lacy pink underwear.

“A matching set? You spoil me.”

Farah’s fingers press just right into the area below her clit, cloth muffling the sensation. They move with purpose, keying Kira up until she’s soaking through the fabric and squirming at the play of dextrous hands over her.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Kira takes a second to come back to earth, watching Farah who sits back on her knees and watches her with a devious smile.

“Well?”

Kira grins and with only a sliver of hesitation grabs Farah by the shoulders and flips her over to reverse their positions, her naked and sensitive skin catching on the rough vest before she pushes their chests off of each other and uses fumbling hands to unbutton it.

“Why do you have to wear so many layers?” Comes out the breathy whine as the brunette works at it slower than she likes. She looks up only to see Farah with her arms crossed behind her head, a fond expression on her face.

“I’ll have to leave some easier to get off clothes here.”

A smile lights up Kira’s face and she moves up to give her a gentle kiss, finally popping open the last button.

Farah pushes up and shrugs off her vest, letting Kira clumsily pull her shirt over her head afterwards.

“Farah you’re beautiful,” the human woman blushes but maintains eye contact while placing a small kiss over her heart, “I think _you’re_ the real present.”

“Kira, if you want to start a fight over who has the more beautiful girlfriend, don’t think I won’t fight you,” their beaming grins are mirrors to each other, Farah caressing the length of Kira’s jaw and down her neck. “Now hurry it up before some other supernatural decides to kidnap you.”

“Don’t even joke about someone interrupting.” Kira pouts but works at unzipping Farah’s tight jeans and pulling them down. “No bra _and_ commando?”

Her grin is lascivious, “Closest I could legally get to my birthday suit.”

“You _totally_ planned this!” Kira’s pout twitches upwards in an aborted smile as she kisses her way down, Farah’s fingers tangling into her hair. She really should have known better than to think the vampire hadn’t read her sexual frustration like a picture book.

“That didn’t sound like a complaint.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Kira can’t bring herself to maintain eye contact as she licks a hesitant stripe from the bottom of Farah’s slick folds to the tip of her clit, tongue gentling when she gets to the nub and swirls around it.

Golden-brown hips twitch and jump, a low curse mumbled from between Farah’s open lips.

Kira moves cautiously at first, Farah offering words of enouragement and praise until the brunette’s lips press hungrily into her wet pussy, tongue sliding over wet and swollen flesh eagerly. It tastes like Farah – tangy but with a sweetness that smooths the way and keeps her coming back for one more taste.

The hips beneath her hand are pressing up more urgently, humping up against her face more and more until Farah’s shoving her off.

“Did I-?”

“You, are _good_ with your mouth,” their lips bump together as Farah licks the taste of herself off of the detective’s tongue, “But I want to take my turn, now.”

Kira wants to protest, wants to finish her off, but Farah is a dirty cheater and flips them again with an ease a woman her size shouldn’t have.

“Vampire strength,” she whines, but the thrumming of her pulse belies the spark of excitement at the show of unnatural strength. Farah glances at her knowingly before pulling down the underwear; the hungry look she focuses on Kira’s cunt has the woman squirming.

“Do you have to look at it like that?”

“Like what?” Farah slots her slimmer body into Kira’s, tongue pressing slowly into Kira’s mouth as she grinds their mounds together. The friction and pressure is just a little bit too high to be what Kira wants, and she moans wantonly into Farah’s mouth.

A smooth hand slips between freckled legs and slides a finger down Kira’s slit, palm bumping against her clit. Her hips jump up, searching for contact.

“Can I fingerfuck you?” Comes a dirty whisper in her ear, a tongue flicking out to tease at the shell of her ear, and Kira wonders if you can die when too much blood rushes to two different ends too quickly.

“Uh- yes,” The lone finger hooks inside and gives a slow pump that has her thighs quivering and muscles clenching. “ _Please_.”

“You did ask nicely,” Farah breathes in her ear, stroking upwards until she hits the spongy flesh that has Kira keening and writhing every time she strokes it, “I’ve been imagining this a lot – but the reality is _so_ much better. Look at how wet you are!”

There’s a chuckle in her ear as her body fails to make her cheeks any redder than they are currently – oh no, she must look like-

“You’re gorgeous,” Farah hums in her ear while she carefully slips in another finger. It’s only when Kira blinks hazily up at her that she realizes Farah’s been carefully watching her face this whole time.

“Farah, can you not-”

“Not look at my beautiful,” a kiss pressed to her collar bone, “sexy,” below her breast, “absolutely stunning,” her belly, “girlfriend? Don’t think so.”

If Kira is going to die, this is probably the best way she could go.

Full lips push against her folds, and Kira amends that thought while pleasure sparks and tingles up her spine. This is the best way she could go.

“Farah,” she’s not sure if it’s a plead or a prayer or an exclamation, but Farah groans against her.

“Keep saying my name like that,” she growls, tongue swiping through the lips of her pussy and over her clit, sparking a wave of feeling that has her shuddering against the sheets, heat curling through her toes up deep into her cunt where Farah pushes her fingers with more force.

The room is filled with the soft and wet noises of Farah fucking into her, observant eyes watching keenly until she’s set a pace that has knocked any thoughts that don’t involve the pulsing between her legs completely out of her mind. Between the talented way that Farah whips her into a frenzy, and how long it’s been, it doesn’t take much time until Kira is canting her hips first and crashing quickly towards an orgasm.

There’s a sudden absence before it hits, and Kira’s muscles quake, eyes fluttering open to watch a smirking vampire crawl her way back up her body.

Farah’s tongue darts out and licks some of the slick off of her own lips, and Kira shivers. Pushing up on her shaky elbows to press a kiss to the vampire’s chin, she breathes in the scent of what smells like birthday candles, sex, and the unmistakable but faint scent of zesty citrus beneath it that is all Farah.

There’s a devious grin on Farah’s face as she grinds down on Kira’s hips, skin easily sliding against skin thanks to the sweat and slick of them both.

Kira groans low and deep in her throat, the throbbing in her pussy a distraction as she slowly comes down from the edge. “Tease.” She hisses, squeezing her own hand underneath Farah’s body to rub fingers and palm across her slit and clit.

“It’s my birthday.”

“How long are you going to milk that for?” Kira whines, slipping her fingers in and rubbing along the front walls searchingly, thumb moving in circles over Farah’s swollen clit.

“Who knows?” Farah moans and presses down, rolling her hips in a circle, “ _Just like that_.”

The vampire sits up so that she can look down on the flustered woman beneath her, amber eyes hot with lust and hips continuing to ride ardent fingers. She slowly leans back, pussy clenching, and dips her fingers back into Kira’s aching sex.

“ _Farah, please,_ ” She whines, batting her eyelashes and throwing in an extra twist of her fingers, “If you keep teasing I’m going to d _IE_ ,” she squeals when Farah slams her own fingers into the spongy tissue of her g-spot, hips bucking in surprise.

Their motions turn increasingly hurried, bodies moving fluidly against each other while chasing the growing feeling of heat inside that increases with every slide of finger.

“Oh frig, I’m going to cum Farah!”

Farah pants, a dirty, satisfied smirk on her face that slips as she gets closer. “Me too, I-”

Kira’s free hand clenches into the other woman’s hips, thighs locking in place as shudders race through her and sparks go off behind her eyelids – a low moan slipping loud and uninhibited as she finally cums.

“Oh, that is _hot_ ,” Farah groans before she’s following after, muscles sucking at Kira’s wet fingers as she topples over onto her younger partner.

They lay there, sweat covered bodies shaking through the remnants of their orgasms.

“Best birthday ever.”

It's only now that the heat of the moment as passed that Kira notices they are both covered in glitter... and that means so are her sheets.

“Does this mean I don’t have to bother with next year’s?”

Farah props herself up on an elbow, posing and winking as she gets her second wind, “I expect every year to be better. Hope you have lots of ideas left!”

Kira rolls her eyes and sighs, pulling Farah close to press careless closed-mouth kisses over her cheeks and nose, “I’ll just tell you that Morgan stole them.”

“Cheater!” Farah rolls them over and cuddles herself into a freckled chest, leg looping over both of Kira’s to lock her into place. “...Thanks.”

“Thank _you_.”

“No, thank _you_ -”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written two people with vaginas having sex in... ever, that I can recall. I decided to fix that. (I took for granted having two people with differing pronouns, haha.)
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed, thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
